efedshistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
CLIQUE
The Clique (commonly abbreviated to just Clique, in logo stylized as CLIQUE) is a professional wrestling stable that consists of Tyler Keenan and his valet Kristina Oliver, Joseph Diamond, Frankie Highwood and his valet Maria Stafford. The stable originated in Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), where they most notably appear. The group was formed in August 2017, when the debuting Joseph Diamond faced off against Frankie Highwood at RWK: Democracy Rules. The two of them staged their entire match and aligned afterwards to form a villainous stable of high-class heels, which they subsequently named 'CLIQUE'. The three were soon joined by two other members; Generation Global (Christopher Jordan & Tyler Keenan) after they helped Keenan to win the RWK Imperial Championship from the previous champion, Nick. At the end of 2017, CLIQUE held the RWK Imperial Championship and had thrust all of the members into the main event scene. In October 2017, Christopher Jordan left both CLIQUE and RWK, breaking up the Generation Global sub-group that had existed in the stable ever since Jordan and Keenan joined as a unit in September 2017. Soon after, in February 2018, he was replaced by British valet and real-life girlfriend of Tyler Keenan: Kristina Oliver. Concept The very idea of CLIQUE was conceived by the four main members of the group, Christopher Jordan, Frankie Highwood, Joseph Diamond and Tyler Keenan, in mid-2017 following an idea put forward by Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK) management about the potential of a main event group. Diamond came up with the name CLIQUE, which was in reference to both the word itself, which means 'a small close-knit group of people who do not readily allow others to join them', and the song by Kanye West that the four had decided that they wished to use as their collective entrance theme. As of March 2018, the CLIQUE trademark is owned by RWK. Behind the scenes, the four main members of CLIQUE are best friends and travel partners. CLIQUE's matches, especially those involving Tyler Keenan during his RWK Imperial Championship reign, often involve excessive outside interference, ref bumps and other tactics that are seen as villainous acts. CLIQUE has garnered a substantial amount of worldwide popularity, especially among both British and American professional wrestling fans. As of March 2018, the stable's original "CLIQUE" shirt was one of the top selling shirts on numerous wrestling merchandise stores, including RWK.shop.co.uk. History Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-present) Formation On June 22, 2017, the news broke worldwide that the Precision Intercontinental Champion, Joseph Diamond, had decided that he would, concurrent with his current contract with Precision, make the decision to sign another contract that would allow him to perform at dates with British wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom. He would make his debut for the promotion on July 18, 2017 during their RWK: Peace of Mind show in Glasgow, Scotland. , one of the three main founders of CLIQUE, pictured in-ring.]] Making his entrance and calling for a microphone, Diamond would enter the ring and proceed to berate the live audience in attendance, making jokes about British stereotypes including the state of the education system within the country, among other things. Before the segment ended, Diamond said: "Here in RWK, I’ve got friends in high places," and sent out a warning that he and his friends were going to shake the foundations of the company and take over. Later on, after the show, it was announced that Joseph Diamond would be facing "Rude Boy" Frankie Highwood in his official debut match for the company at RWK: Democracy Rules, the first international event for the company that would, ironically, take place in Diamond's birthplace of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. At the event, both men entered the ring as the match was declared, due to a fan-chosen stipulation, to be a kendo stick on a pole match. The match would proceed as planned, but would soon turn out to be an elaborate hoax planned beforehand by both Highwood and Diamond. The match would end with a victory for Diamond in his first official match after he 'skewered' Highwood with the kendo stick. The two men would then leave the ring together to the boos and hatred of the crowd. Around half an hour after their match, RWK interviewer Jessica Calhoun was able to catch up with both Highwood, Diamond and Highwood's manager Maria Stafford backstage. Towards the end of the interview, Diamond would say: You didn’t really think it was just the three of us, did you?, before Highwood would add that: In due time, everything will just “click” together. to hint at the eventual name the group would take for themselves within the promotion. It was then announced post-show on social media that the newly-formed team of Highwood and Diamond would be taking on one half of rEvolution, Brad Adams, and newly-debuting Chase Mills. At the event, however, Diamond was sidelined (namely due to injuries that he sustained during his main event match at Precision's Wrestle Dynasty II event) and Chase Mills was removed from the match as a result, leaving Highwood to face Brad Adams in a singles match instead. Despite this, Highwood was able to overcome Adams and earn himself another win in the company. Tyler Keenan's leadership (2017-present) , the first leader of CLIQUE, pictured as the RWK Imperial Champion.]] During the main event match of the night, the RWK Imperial Championship match between "The First-Rate Manipulator" Tyler Keenan and "The Emperor" Nick, the dynamic duo would get involved. Storming down the ramp, Diamond and Highwood would pull Keenan underneath the bottom rope and down to the floor, forcing head RWK referee Rupert Ross to abandon the ring and make sure that the two would not harm the title challenger. Keenan's partner, Christopher Jordan, rushed in to help Ross make sure that no damage was done to the challenger, which devolved into a drastic argument between all four men. This argument was all a front, however, as their distraction to both the champion and the referee allowed Keenan to slip on his patented brass knuckles and knock Nick out cold with them. Climbing into the ring and hooking the leg, Keenan was able to score the three count and dethrone the Emperor. Keenan would continue to defend his RWK Imperial Championship with the help of the rest of the CLIQUE, with both Highwood and Jordan appearing in the crowd to aid in Keenan's first title defence against the former champion, Nick, after he invoked his rematch clause for the title. Afterwards, Keenan would be on commentary to watch both Highwood and Diamond inside the Destiny Royale, with the two of them being eliminated towards the end of the match. Following this, Diamond would embark upon multiple matches against Victor Sokolova and Aaron Harrows, respectively, whilst Highwood would keep himself busy feuding with Kameron Kalmar, as well as hosting the very first edition of the RWK: Kingdom Awards in October 2017, with it coming as a boon from RWK executive consultant Kristina Oliver. would leave CLIQUE in October 2017 after his departure from Royal Wrestling Kingdom.]] Meanwhile, Christopher Jordan would leave the group in October 2017 after a disagreement in-ring with tag partner Tyler Keenan turned violent. Despite this, CLIQUE would remain strong, taking up and winning multiple matches on the RWK: The Grand Coronation II card, including Highwood's emphatic win over Kalmar and Keenan's historic title defence and subsequent unmasking of El Pecador. At RWK: Poetic Justice, however, a spanner would be thrown in the works as Josh Reed would pit Highwood and Diamond against one another in a triple threat match to determine the #1 contender to the RWK Imperial Championship, still held by stable leader Tyler Keenan, who was facing Ryder Parks for the title at the event. Members Current Former Sub-groups Championships and accomplishments Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK Imperial Championship (1 time) - Keenan * RWK European Championship (1 time) - Jordan